The present invention relates generally to global positioning devices, and relates more specifically to a global positioning device which is configured to calculate its position and transmit information indicating its position along an existing radio network to a remote destination, obviating the need to use a tracking station with multiple receiver towers. The present invention also relates to a method of locating a remote global positioning device by having the remote global positioning device calculate its position and transmit information indicating its position along an existing radio network to a remote destination.
Global Positioning Systems (G.P.S.""s) have become increasingly commonplace. For example, many automobiles are now sold with an optional G.P.S. device mounted on the dashboard. If the driver of the automobile were to become lost, the driver can use the G.P.S. device to determine his or her location. Specifically, the G.P.S. device obtains information from an orbiting satellite, and uses the information to calculate the position of the automobile. Typically, G.P.S. devices which are employed in automobiles include a viewing screen, and the viewing screen displays a map and the location of the automobile for viewing by the driver.
Another common G.P.S. device is a hand held device configured for a person to hand carry, where the G.P.S. device provides the person with information about his or her location. For example, a hiker may carry such a G.P.S. device so that the hiker knows his or her location at any given time.
While a typical G.P.S. device is configured to receive information from one or more orbiting satellites and calculate its location based on the information which has been received, a typical G.P.S. device is not configured to transmit location information to a remote location so someone located away from the G.P.S. devices can determine the location of the G.P.S. device. For example, G.P.S. devices which are mounted in automobiles typically provide that a person can view the location of the automobile if one is sitting in the automobile, looking at the viewing screen of the G.P.S. device. In contrast, the G.P.S. Deuce is not configured to provide that one can remotely determine the location of the automobile using the G.P.S. Deuce. In other words, the G.P.S. device is configured to display location information for someone to view while sitting in the automobile, but is not configured to transmit location information to a remote destination so someone not sitting in the automobile can determine the location of the automobile. Likewise, hand held G.P.S. devices are typically configured to display location information for viewing by someone carrying the hand held device, but are not configured to transmit the location information to a remote destination so someone not carrying the device can determine the location of the person who is carrying the device.
Providing a G.P.S. device (i.e. a xe2x80x9cglobal positioning devicexe2x80x9d) which is configured to transmit location information to a remote destination would be very beneficial in many applications. For example, presently there is available an automobile security system commonly referred to as Lo-Jack(copyright). The Lo-Jack(copyright) security system provides a transmitter mounted in an automobile and a receiver mounted in a police car. Should the automobile become stolen, the owner of the automobile informs the police of the theft, and the police drive the police car around attempting to locate the signal which is being transmitted by the stolen automobile.
The Lo-Jack(copyright) system provides several disadvantages. For example, police cars must be equipped with Lo-Jack(copyright) receivers in order for the police to locate the signal being transmitted by the stolen automobile. Additionally, the police must be specifically trained to operate the Lo-Jack(copyright) equipment. Finally, for the police to locate the stolen automobile, the police must be lucky enough to drive in the general vicinity of the stolen automobile to receive the signal being transmitted by the stolen automobile.
Using a global positioning device which is configured to transmit location information to a remote destination can provide advantages over the Lo-Jack(copyright) security system. For example, such a device can be mounted in an automobile, and should the automobile become stolen, the location of the automobile can be quickly determined from a location which is remote from the automobile. Subsequently, the police can go to the indicated location to retrieve the stolen automobile.
There are many other applications besides security systems where providing a global positioning device configured to transmit location information to a remote destination would be advantageous.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,629,678 discloses a personal-tracking and recovery system. The system includes a transceiver device which is configured to be implanted in a person""s body. The transceiver transmits a locating-and-tracking signal which is received by one of a plurality of receiver towers, or by one of a plurality of orbiting satellites. Information from the receiver towers or the satellites is coordinated by a tracking and locating center. Equipment within the tracking and locating center uses information of the received signals to derive positional information about the implanted device. Because the implanted device is implanted in a person""s body, the transceiver is relatively low power, and a plurality of receiver towers or satellites must be used. Should the transceiver drift too far away from any one of the receiver towers or satellites, the implanted device will not be able to be located.
A general object of an embodiment of the present invention is to provide a global positioning system which is configured to transmit information regarding its location along an existing radio network to a remote destination, obviating the need to use a tracking station with multiple receiver towers.
A further object of an embodiment of the present invention is to provide a method of locating a remote global positioning device.
Briefly, and in accordance with at least one of the foregoing objects, an embodiment of the present invention provides a remote global positioning device which is configured to calculate its position and transmit information indicating its position to a remote destination. The remote global positioning device includes a global positioning receiver configured to receive information from at least one satellite, a radio modem for transmitting information along a radio network to a remote destination, and a micro-controller in operable communication with the global positioning receiver and radio modem. The remote global positioning device is configured to calculate its position using information received from at least one satellite and is configured to transmit information indicating its position along the radio network to a remote destination using the radio modem.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides a method of locating a remote global positioning device. The method includes having a remote global positioning device calculate its position and having the device transmit information indicating its position along a radio network to a remote destination.